


No Pork Cutlets Bowls for You!

by Galacics



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Gen, Yurio being Yurio, chubby victor, coach yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8860276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacics/pseuds/Galacics
Summary: After the Grand Prix Yuuri becomes Victor's coach and notices something is off about Victor





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my Yoi friends on Slack. I actually did this earlier then intended.  
> Check out [ Pudgy Viktor by ChrissyForestCat.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8864473)

"Yuurrrii! Did our clothes shrink in the wash yesterday?" Victor called out noticing that his shirt felt tighter than normal.

"No, they should not of," Yuuri called to Victor from the bathroom, "Why? Dose something not fit?" He asked poking his head out seeing how Victor's shirt did not fit.

"My shirt feels tight though, they all do." Victor whined pointing at all the discarded shirts on the floor.

Yuuri was starting to understand what was going on, but needed to find a why tell Victor knowing he was not going to like the answer.

"Vita, lets start on training today. We need to get back in the habit for next season." Yuuri told him grabbing one of Victor's jacket and throwing it to him.

"Hey look this fits! I guess it was my shirts then. I am going to ask Yurio if he wants to join as well." Victor exclaimed rushing out of the room to find Yurio.

Yuuri sighed, he knew that jacket he threw at him was Victor's largest. How can he tell his husband/now student that he needs to loose weight before getting back on the ice.

He was not like Victor who can be blunt with his words. He needed to find another way to tell him and he may have thought of one.

"Get away from me old man. Why would I start training now when I am on break!" Yuuri hears Yurio yelling at Victor. 

He followed the sound of their voices to the dining room and sees Yurio telling Victor he dose not want to join them.

"Yurio you do not have to join if you do not want to, but if you do the bicycle is yours to use." Yuuri tells him not minding if he comes or stays.

"You are not using the bike?" Victor asked him.

"No, due to me gaining weight easily and it being a crunch; I am better off running with you." Yuuri tells him hoping he would get the hint.

"I did not know it was a crunch." Victor said in a surprise tone.

 

"Yeah to keep up with the runner you have to go slower, so it would be better to run with you then." Yuuri finished a blush forming on his face.

"We should also stop for new shirts because the wash made mine all small." Victor said grabbing Yuuri into a hug.

"Umm, Vita do you think there is another reason for that? I mean you weren't as active last season and indulged in more foods." Yuuri tried to hint at him.

It was Yurio who took the words for him.

"In other words you are fat old man." He told him getting tired of Yuuri beating around the bush.

"Yuuuuurrrrriiii!!!! Is this true?" Victor whined while clinging onto to him.

"Sadly yes. I can not let you on the ice till you lost it. So until then..." Yuuri started to say.

"Noo! Please do not do this? If it is revenge for last season, I am sorry. Please do not do this. I thought you loved me!" Victor cried shaking Yuuri as he did so.

"I am sorry but, no Pork Cutlets Bowls for you until you loose the weight. There is no room for fighting this." Yuuri finished not letting Victor out of this.

"You two are idiots." Yurio told them while walking out of the room, leaving behind Victor's whines and Yuuri trying to comfort him

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first story for this fandom.


End file.
